<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hells Bells by Aerys_Krystie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499598">Hells Bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie'>Aerys_Krystie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back in Black [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale is a Softie, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, Near Death, Pack Feels, Past Lives, Sappy, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For whom does it toll? Jackson wants to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back in Black [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hells Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Hells Bells~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>By:</strong> Aerys Krystie.</p><p><strong>Theme:</strong> AU – after Season 2.</p><p><strong>Plot:</strong> Jackson keeps hearing a bell tolling.</p><p><strong>Warnings:</strong> Slash, language, pack violence, OOC, OC.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Everything of and referring to <em>Teen Wolf</em> is not mine. This is a fan-made, non-profit story. Please support the official release.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>The was loud. Frowning, Jackson opened his eyes and looked around the room he shared with Isaac. He slipped out of the bed and went to the window, frowning out into the early morning. It happened the once, loud enough to wake him. He turned to Isaac, who was still passed out on his bed. Raising an eyebrow, Jackson shrugged and went back to bed. He was going to assume it was a side-effect of the kanima, one he wasn’t going to mention. He didn’t need the pack knowing he was hearing things.</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson jumped and spun around, searching the room. There was nothing there, which he expected. There was no one else in the room, aside from him and Isaac. Narrowing his eyes, Jackson backed up to the bed, still scanning the room. He sat down, still waiting for the next sound to happen. After a few minutes, he shrugged and got back under the covers, hissing when they were cooler than before. He huffed and fell asleep again. There was nothing to worry about. Maybe it was something happening in town. Maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t know and he didn’t care at that moment.</p>
<hr/><p>Being dead wasn’t nearly as fun as Jackson wanted it to be, he realized as he tried to catch his breath. Derek took way too much pleasure in beating him down, watching as he got back to his feet, slower and slower each time. He had to wait for bones to heal and scratches to stop bleeding. Derek didn’t seem to care that he was an alpha and his wounds weren’t as easy to heal as the ones Jackson received from the betas.</p><p>The running part of the training was the only area that Jackson liked. He could set the pace for the others to follow and leave them behind, letting him think on everything that had happened. He could think about the massive gaps in his memory that no one was mentioning. He could think on the nightmares that consisted mostly of blood and more blood. He could think on the few memories he did have, where he would wake up and have to wash blood off his body.</p><p>Aside from that, when it came to sparring, Jackson realized he was a lot better in close quarters. Once the fight began, he was unstoppable when he was within a foot of his partner. His speed was his key while he was that close and even Derek had a hard time catching him and throwing him down. Needless to say, when Derek realized that, he preferred to keep Jackson away from him. He had bled twice for the new beta and he swore there wouldn’t be a third time.</p><p>Getting to his feet, Jackson wiped the blood from his mouth and gazed at Derek. He rolled his shoulders, hearing them crack and faced the alpha. He inhaled deeply and ignored the cocky smirk on Derek’s face. He knew he was going to be sore again, but that was because Derek thought of him as predictable. Spending the rest of the day healing all the cuts, scratches and broken bones didn’t sound like a fun time to Jackson.</p><p>Huffing, Jackson straightened and took in Derek’s stance. Legs were shoulder width apart, letting him turn in any direction instantly. Hands were resting by his thighs. Shoulders were tense, ready to snap into action. Eyes were bright and watchful, taking in every breath and twitch of Jackson, assessing the beta before him.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Jackson inhaled deeply and focused his hearing. He could hear Derek’s steady heartbeat that was getting closer and he smirked, opening his eyes and catching Derek’s leg as the knee was aimed at his ribs. He looked up at Derek, placing his foot on the leg that was balancing the alpha. He pushed back, hearing the familiar <em>crunch</em> of joints being dislocated and Derek growled, while Jackson grew his claws and shoved them into the thigh of the leg he held, going straight for the femoral artery. It happened in the span of two seconds, before Jackson was thrown against a tree.</p><p>Jackson sank to the ground and groaned. “I’m done, man,” he said as he knelt on the ground. “I know what you’re going to say, but I can’t right now.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Derek asked as he crouched in front of Jackson, tilting his head back and staring at his face. “I didn’t break anything, did I?”</p><p>Jackson pushed up into the gentle touch of his alpha. “No,” he answered. “I just had a weird night. That’s all.”</p><p>Derek ruffled Jackson’s hair and sat beside him. “Nightmares?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jackson looked over his shoulder as Derek’s hand landed on the small of his back. “Could you get it away from my ass? I haven’t forgiven you for that time you bit my ass.”</p><p>Derek grinned, his eyes flashing. “You shouldn’t have had you ass that close to my mouth.”</p><p>“You were meant to tap out, not bite me!” Jackson pouted, grateful when Derek’s hand moved up his back. That was the first thing he had to get used to. All the touching, making sure everyone’s scent was on him, even the funky scent of Peter.</p><p>“Again, you were the one that put your ass near my mouth,” Derek said and grinned when Jackson glared at him.</p><p>It had been a bonding session Derek planned for the pack. The betas had to take him down as one, force him to tap out. They had almost done that, until Derek bit Jackson on his left ass cheek, which had him jumping up and limping away. Derek had been able to throw the others from him. Running forty miles with a healing bite on his butt was something Jackson never wanted to relive.</p><p>“The pack still hasn’t forgiven me for that, either,” Jackson said with a huff. He didn’t fight when Derek pulled him back, resting his head against the chest of the alpha. “Next time, we’ll take you down.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Jackson,” Derek said softly and Jackson pulled away, staring at him. “What?”</p><p>“Are you dying? That sounded like a deathbed confession.”</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes playfully and pulled Jackson back to his chest. “I just realized that I don’t say it often enough. You’ve done well in the last month,” he murmured as he ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair.</p><p>Jackson turned around, resting his head in Derek’s lap and taking the alpha’s hand. He gave it a gentle massage, staring up at the canopy above them. “Thanks,” he said. He closed his eyes and tilted his head into the hand that was petting his hair.</p><p>Submitting to Derek had been easier than he thought. Jackson knew he needed help after the kanima episode and Derek was offering his help. Being a werewolf and alone wasn’t something Jackson wanted. He wanted what Isaac, Erica and Boyd had. They worked together so well, almost as though they knew exactly what the others were thinking. Jackson had been a spanner in the works, but he was slowly getting used to their movements around him, how they twitched and how they breathed.</p><p>Jackson opened his eyes and looked around. He hadn’t heard that sound since the previous night, not that he wanted to hear it again. He just wanted to know if it would only happen at night. As the day was bright, heading towards the summer break, Jackson assumed it was the heat of the night that made him hear it.</p><p>“You ready to head back?” Derek asked and Jackson looked at him, shaking his head. “You still need to finish your schooling.”</p><p>Jackson brought Derek’s hand to his nose, inhaling their mixed scents. He shook his head and felt Derek chuckle. He looked at the alpha from the corner of his eye, before he licked the palm. Derek tutted and cupped Jackson’s cheek. He laughed and sat up, wishing they could have more moments like that. He shivered as Derek nuzzled the back of his neck.</p><p>“Any memories, yet?” he asked and Jackson shook his head.</p><p>“Unless you count blood, no.” Jackson half-turned and looked at Derek. “Do I want to remember?”</p><p>Derek lowered his eyes, running his thumb along Jackson’s sharp jaw. “Probably not,” he answered honestly and pulled back, standing up.</p><p>“The blood I dream about,” Jackson said as he stood and brushed off his pants and knees. “It isn’t mine, is it?” Just the way Derek stared at him told Jackson everything he needed to know. “Shit,” he breathed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jackson,” Derek said as he placed his hands on his shoulders. “I really didn’t want you to know.”</p><p>“How could you keep something like that from me?” Jackson demanded, pulling back from the touch. “How could you <em>not</em> tell me that I’m a murderer?”</p><p>“Because <em>you</em> aren’t,” Derek stated firmly and Jackson glared at the ground, suddenly feeling cold.</p><p>“Was there some other lizard monster running around with me?” Jackson asked, turning his angry eyes to Derek. “If there wasn’t, then yeah, Derek. I’m a murderer.”</p><p>“You <em>were</em> a murderer, Jackson,” Derek snapped, his eyes flashing red. Jackson immediately looked down. “You aren’t anymore.”</p><p>“How many?” Jackson asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer or not.</p><p>“Do you really want to know? I’ll tell you anything you want, Jackson.”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Jackson ran his hands through his hair, resting them on his neck as he paced. He froze and frowned, thinking on his eyes. He looked at Derek. “That’s what the blue eyes are, isn’t it?” Derek nodded and Jackson felt his heart drop. He honestly thought it was a trait passed on from a Hale alpha, as Peter had the blue eyes and Derek had them before. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“Breathe, Jackson,” Derek ordered as he kept him upright.</p><p>Jackson swallowed, trying to keep the bile that was burning the back of his throat down. “I don’t…” He looked up at Derek. “What do I do?”</p><p>“You have to come to terms with it, Jackson. That’s all you can do. You have to find a way of living with that knowledge and not let it drag you down.”</p><p>Jackson dropped his head, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, his claws digging into the palms of his hands. Crying over it wouldn’t bring them back. Crying over it wouldn’t help him move on with his life. Crying over it was the only thing he wanted to do. It was the only thing he could do, for the moment.</p><p>Removing his teeth from his lower lip, Jackson nodded at Derek. His claws dug deeper into his palms, his blood dripping to the leaflitter. He tried to calm his emotions, as he could smell how nervous and confused Derek was. Dealing with emotional teenagers was not Derek’s strongest suit and Jackson was trying to make that better for him. Not being an emotional teenager was probably a good start.</p><p>“Jackson.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jackson choked out and closed his eyes. “I’m trying.”</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Jackson winced. There was no alpha in the voice. It was just Derek. Jackson opened his eyes and stepped closer, all but screaming when Derek wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. All he could smell was alpha, surrounding him and relaxing him. He wanted to cry alone, get it out of his system in private. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and tried to become one with him.</p><p>Crying as quietly as he could, Jackson tried to focus on the feeling of Derek’s large, hot hands on his back, soothing him. He listened to the steady beating of the heart and tried to release the tension that was captured in his body. He found himself wishing that the previous ten minutes hadn’t happened. He could have happily lived under the assumption that the blue eyes were a Hale trait, passed on, even if none of the others had the eyes. How could he be so stupid?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jackson whispered.</p><p>“I know.” Derek’s hold tightened when Jackson tried to pull back. “Don’t bother to squash it down, Jackson. It’ll get worse if you do that.”</p><p>Jackson pulled back and wiped his eyes and cheeks, sniffing. “Crying over it isn’t going to change anything,” he said and stared at Derek’s throat, realizing that he couldn’t bring himself to look his alpha in the eye. “Can we go home?”</p><p>“Of course.” Derek’s voice was surprisingly softer than usual, which just made Jackson flinch. He followed Derek to the car and wiped away another stray tear, before he slipped into the passenger seat. “The pack is here for you, Jackson. Don’t ever forget that.”</p>
<hr/><p>Isaac had been the one that Jackson turned to for the information on what he’d done. Jackson let the words sink in, hearing how he killed Isaac’s father. That was probably the only death he didn’t feel guilty about. The man was a real piece of work. However, when he knew who it was, his eyes widened when he remembered it. He could remember tearing a door off a car and the blood that was everywhere.</p><p>Then Isaac told him the one thing he didn’t want to hear – he had threatened Scott with his mother, under the command of Gerard Argent. He had attacked so many people, hurt so many that he wondered how Isaac could give him any comfort. He had forced a very tight smile at Isaac and left the room, not knowing where he was going. He just needed to be alone for a little bit, think on everything he knew. He told Derek that he was going out and would be in a little bit. He wasn’t sure if Derek said anything in reply, he just walked out.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson woke with a start and fell out of the bed, looking around frantically. He was back in the room he shared with Isaac. The other was still asleep, as though he couldn’t hear Jackson’s heart thumping wildly in his chest. Shaking his head, Jackson rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone. It was just past one in the morning. He groaned softly and stretched.</p><p>Tilting his head, Jackson frowned as he heard the echoing of the noise that woke him. He slipped out of the bedroom and stared down the hallway. He made his way down it, not sure what awaited him. The echoing seemed to get louder as he got closer, closer to Derek’s room. Jackson stood outside the door. It wasn’t often that Derek had it closed, but when it was, it meant he didn’t want to be disturbed. Jackson respected that.</p><p>The sound faded and Jackson frowned, straining his ears. He could hear Derek’s steady heartbeat, but that was the only sound in the room. He stepped back, wondering why the noise would be coming from Derek’s room. If it was, it certainly would’ve woken the alpha. A noise like that, something that sounded like a massive bell being rung should have woken the entire loft. Shaking his head, Jackson stepped back again.</p><p>Turning around, Jackson gasped and jumped back, his body slamming into the closed door. He stared at the figure that was moving down the hallway. Normally, he wouldn’t be frightened as he knew he could handle anything that was thrown at him. But when he can see <em>through</em> a figure, he knew he didn’t stand a chance of beating it. He wasn’t sure if any of them could handle a ghost. God, he prayed it was a ghost.</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson slapped his hands over his ears and groaned. That sounded like his head was in the bell when it rang. It rattled around his skull, vibrating through his teeth and into his chest. If it wasn’t for the hand on his shoulder, Jackson was certain he would have vibrated out of the window. He frowned and lowered his hands, looking over his shoulder. Derek frowned down at him and Jackson turned around, stumbling back.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jackson winced as his voice seemed to pierce his head in the worst possible way. He placed the heels of his palms to his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. What else could possibly go wrong?</p><p>“Jackson?”</p><p>Jackson groaned as it sounded like Derek had just bellowed his name in his ear. He stumbled back again, placing his hands over his ears. “Stop,” he whispered. He blinked his eyes open, realizing that the noise was normal. His beating heart didn’t sound like a Mac-10 going off in an enclosed space. He sank to his knees, rubbing his temples and trying to ease the headache. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“What happened?” Derek asked, crouching in front of Jackson and keeping his voice soft.</p><p>“Nothing. I had a nightmare.” Jackson winced. He had spoken a little too loudly that time, which forced him to close his eyes as the pain doubled. “I saw your door was closed and was heading back to bed when it came back…the nightmare.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Derek hummed. Jackson knew he only did that when he caught the lie. “And your head?”</p><p>“Hurts…so bad…” Jackson opened his eyes, the light of the moon was enough to make him roll to the side and vomit. “When did I eat corn?”</p>
<hr/><p>When Jackson let his eyes flutter open, he found his head was under a pillow. He let out a small groan and sighed when there was no pain. He removed the pillow and sat up, seeing that his clothes had been changed and curtains were put up in the room, blocking out all light. Jackson slipped out of the bed, freezing when he heard others talking in the kitchen.</p><p>After pulling on a shirt, Jackson walked out. He found the entire pack in the kitchen, along with Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Scott. All chatter stopped and they stared at him. Jackson blinked back, wondering what was wrong. As far as he knew, he didn’t look too bad and someone had clearly bathed him, since he didn’t stink of vomit. He raised his eyebrows, wanting to know what was up.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Derek asked, running his eyes over Jackson.</p><p>“Fine. A little hungry, a little cold, a little stiff. Shut up, Stilinski.” Jackson glared at the human before he could snicker at the last remark. “Why? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You were unconscious for six days,” Derek said and Jackson stared at him. “You threw up and then passed out. By the way, don’t throw up on a rug again. We had to burn it.”</p><p>Jackson rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to projectile it towards a toilet next time. I didn’t know I was going to throw up!” He shook his head and grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel. “I don’t know what happened. I don’t remember anything, except a head-splitting migraine.”</p><p>Derek frowned. “Werewolves don’t get migraines, Jackson,” he said slowly.</p><p>Jackson bit into the bagel, chewing it as he stared at Derek. “You didn’t even know they could branch off into a kanima or a banshee, either,” he said with a shrug. “All I know is that the moonlight was enough to make me throw up. That’s all I remember, aside from the pain. I don’t even remember leaving the bedroom.”</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson stood up and looked around, frowning. The sound echoed around the loft, as though trying to torment him. “Did anyone just hear that?” he asked and looked at the blank faces of his pack.</p><p>“Hear what?” Stiles asked, tilting his head.</p><p>“It-It sounded…like…” Jackson’s frown deepened as he continued to look around the area. “Like a bell.”</p><p>Lydia froze. “What kind of bell?” she asked and Jackson raised an eyebrow. “There are sixteen different kinds of bells that people can hear. Did it sound faint, like a tiny toy bell? Did it sound like a Christmas bell? A crystal bell?”</p><p>“No, no and no. It sounded like a massive, bronze bell,” Jackson said and Lydia’s eyes widened. She looked at Stiles and he nodded. “What?”</p><p>“That’s a death bell,” Lydia said and sighed. “How many times has it rung?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I didn’t know I was meant to be counting them. And if there were any rings before I passed out, I have no fucking idea. I remember it ringing at least three times. It woke me from a sleep a week ago. And just now, it rang once.”</p><p>“All right,” Lydia said through a sigh. “Research time. Jackson’s hearing a death bell, which is <em>never</em> a good thing. We have until the fourteenth ring, before it kills someone.”</p><p>“Oh. And I could’ve heard more rings.” Jackson groaned. “Why would I have passed out for nearly a week?”</p><p>“That’s what the research is for, handsome,” Lydia said and grabbed Stiles’ shirt, pulling him away from the table. “We’ll let you know if we find anything. You better start keeping count of the rings.”</p><p>Allison and Scott followed Lydia and Stiles, while Jackson just stared down at the table. He smiled as the pack hugged him and Jackson was hoping the death bell wasn’t for him or anyone in the pack. “I’m fine, guys.” He picked at the last of his bagel, while the pack left. “I am sorry about throwing up on a rug.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about the rug.” Derek stood and placed a hand on Jackson’s shoulder, making him look up. “And don’t worry about the bell. I’ve got some books about bells, if you want to help with the research?”</p><p>Jackson smiled and nodded, following Derek into the bedroom. He looked at the massive bed and tilted his head, before he went over to the desk and grabbed one of the books. He rested against it, flipping through the pages, trying to scan the words as quickly as possible. As interesting as the book was, it had nothing he was looking for. He never realized how many books on the occult Derek had.</p><p>A loud thud made him jump. He saw Derek by the bed, a box at his feet. Frowning, Jackson went to the box and grabbed one of the books. It was in a language he couldn’t read, so he went with a French title. <em>Cloches et audition</em>. He shrugged and sat beside the bed, scanning the words of the contents. He found a section dedicated to death bells and flipped to the page it began at.</p><p>Jackson pulled his knees to his chest, reading the book by his feet, resting his chin on his knees. The book spent a great deal of time explaining how death bells got their name, which Jackson assumed was pretty damn obvious. They rang when people were dead or dying. He didn’t need sixteen pages on the reason how they got the name. He just wanted to know why he could hear it.</p><p>Despite claiming to explain why people heard bells, the section under death bells mentioned no reason for him to hear it ringing. He sighed and put that book to the side, grabbing another that was in English. He flipped to the index at the back and memorized all the pages that mentioned death bells. That one was a bust, as well. So the next book, the one after that and the one after that.</p><p>His frustration was growing, until he felt a hot hand on the back of his neck. Jackson turned his head, gazing at Derek. “Don’t growl like that while you’re handling the books,” he warned and Jackson nodded.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jackson mumbled and grabbed another book. His ears twitched as he heard a cell phone vibrating and realized he had left his in the bedroom. He went to the room and grabbed his phone, seeing that Stiles had messaged him. <em>We found something promising. Will be around in an hour.</em> Jackson cocked an eyebrow. He had spent the last three hours searching through books for nothing? He huffed and went back to Derek’s room, throwing himself against the side of the bed. “Stiles and Lydia think they’ve found something.”</p><p>“Y—”</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson slapped his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut as that one rattled around his head. He could feel another migraine coming on and he remembered what had caused the migraine before. “Six,” he whispered and flinched as his voice pierced his head again. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to throw up in Derek’s room. It was the first time he had been in there and he didn’t want it to be the last time, as well. “Six rings.”</p><p>“Okay,” Derek breathed and Jackson winced.</p><p>Jackson swallowed several times as he felt Derek pick him up. The feeling of motion wasn’t making his head feel any better or his stomach. It stopped almost as soon as it started and he was placed on a soft bed. He rolled onto his side, curling into himself, trying not to breathe. The door closed and silence fell over the loft. As much as he wanted to stay awake, so he could hear what Stiles and Lydia had to say, Jackson let sleep claim him and prayed he didn’t pass out for another six days.</p>
<hr/><p>Once again, Jackson woke up with a pillow over his head. He had no idea what it was about, but assumed it was so he could block out more sound. He stumbled to his feet and promptly fell into a heap beside the bed. He hissed a ‘fuck,’ and got up, before anyone could walk in and see how pathetic he looked. He made his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and trying to become a werewolf. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt hung over.</p><p>After a shower, Jackson wrapped a towel around his hips and stared at his reflection. God, he looked like death warmed over. He went back to the bedroom and dressed, going to the kitchen for something to eat and water. He definitely needed water. He grabbed a box of cereal and a water bottle, filling it. He grabbed his food and water and turned around, jumping back and onto the counter, staring at the ghostly figure. She tilted her head as they stared at each other, before she wavered and disappeared.</p><p>Jackson stayed where he was. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to move and risk her coming back. He had no idea who she was or how he knew it was a female. It was just a ghostly figure, completely white and slightly transparent. He was still staring at where the ghost had been when Derek walked out of his bedroom, frowning at Jackson, who was crouched over the sink of the kitchen.</p><p>“Do I need to house train you?” Derek asked and Jackson blinked, looking at him.</p><p>“Wh-What?” Jackson blinked again and realized where he was. “Oh. Sorry.” He shook his head and stepped off the counter.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Jackson?”</p><p>Staring at Derek’s concerned eyes, Jackson dropped his head, feeling like a child. “I don’t know.” He sighed and looked up. “I think I’m going insane.”</p><p>“Hearing death bells isn’t <em>exactly</em> sane,” Derek said gently and Jackson gave him a pouty glare. “But Lydia and Stiles should be back, to tell you what they found.”</p><p>“I just saw someone,” Jackson said and looked at the area where the figure had been. “She didn’t feel like a threat, but she scared me.” He shook his head and drank the bottle of water, before he refilled it.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Derek said gently and Jackson gave him a glare.</p><p>“No, it isn’t! Hearing a death bell is just fucking awesome, to begin with. Now I’m seeing some ghost woman? Oh and let’s not forget that I just found out I’m a murderer!” Jackson panted and felt sweat break out over his forehead. He could feel heat burning up through his neck and cheeks. “Why’s it so hot?”</p><p>Derek placed a hand to his forehead. “Shit. You’re burning up.”</p><p>Jackson groaned as he was pulled down the hallway and into the bathroom. He was shoved into the shower and the water turned on. He wanted to complain that he was still dressed, but he didn’t care as the cold water washed over his body. He slid down the tiled wall and closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness. The heat was slowly retreating from his body and he opened his eyes, seeing that Derek was on the phone with someone. He didn’t care who it was.</p><p>Derek hung up and gazed down at Jackson. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better. Still hot, though.” Jackson tilted his head into the spray. “Who was that?”</p><p>“Deaton. I wanted to know if a werewolf could get sick. The migraines and now a fever? Something isn’t right with you, Jackson. I want to stop it before you die again. I don’t think you’ll be coming back for a third time.”</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson frowned and looked around the bathroom. “I just heard the bell again,” he said and Derek sighed.</p><p>“That’s seven.” Derek looked over his shoulder. “Lydia and Stiles are here. Stay. I’ll bring them here.”</p><p>Jackson watched as Derek left the bathroom, only to return a few minutes later with Stiles and Lydia. They stared at him. “Hey, guys,” he greeted with a grin. “Got any news?”</p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why are you fully clothed in the shower?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>this</em> is weird to you? I’m hearing death bells and seeing ghostly figures, werewolves, druids and the fucking chupacabra are real, but me being in the shower, clothed is strangest thing you’ve ever seen?” Jackson shook his head.</p><p>Stiles frowned and looked at Derek. “The chupacabra is real?” he asked.</p><p>“I think he was just using it as an example,” Lydia said with a roll of her eyes. “You said you saw a ghostly figure? Did it feel threatening?”</p><p>“No,” Jackson answered with a shake of his head. “I think she was just as surprised as I was that I could see her.”</p><p>“Oh…Jackson.” Lydia sighed and looked at Derek. “Can I get a chair, please?” She managed to make that order sound like a question. It truly was a gift that she had. Derek growled, but left the doorway and returned with a chair. “Thank you,” she said as she sat down and crossed her legs. “She’s a reaper. You’re the one that’s going to die.”</p><p>Jackson stared at her. “Fan-fucking-tastic,” he snarled and sat back. “I’m guessing I have to wait for Deaton to show up and tell me I’m fucked?”</p><p>“Actually, he thinks he knows what it is and he’s fixing up a remedy, which should hopefully help,” Derek said with a shrug. “He should be here in a couple of hours.”</p><p>Jackson sighed and moved further under the spray. “Why me?”</p><p>“You died, twice,” Lydia said and smiled softly. “No one dies twice, Jackson. You’ve thrown the balance out.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask to die twice,” Jackson said and stood up. He paced in the small cubicle that was the shower. It was about two and a half steps. “I just wanted to be a damn werewolf! I didn’t ask to have two sadistic masters that were bent on using me to destroy Beacon Hills!”</p><p>“I know, Jackson,” Lydia said, her voice gentle and soothing. “We’re not saying that it’s your fault…except the last time you died. You did give Alpha Hale permission to kill you.”</p><p>“Pity it didn’t stick,” Jackson muttered and glared at Derek when he growled. “I’m not gonna act like me being alive is a good thing, Derek. I <em>murdered</em> people!”</p><p>“Oh, you got your memories back of that?” Stiles asked and swallowed when Jackson’s glare turned to him. “Sorry. I was just wondering if that was going to happen.”</p><p>“It’s not a death bell I’m hearing. It’s Hell’s bell. I know I’m hell bound.” Jackson growled and spun around, slipping on the wet tiles. He fell backwards, only to have Derek catch him and steady him. “Thanks,” he mumbled and went back to pacing.</p><p>“I’m sorry we didn’t have better news, Jackson,” Lydia said as she stood. She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but stopped and backed away. “If the remedy works, we’ll be around tomorrow.”</p><p>Jackson nodded. “Thanks, guys.” He managed a small, feeble smile as Lydia and Stiles left the bathroom. Derek sat on the chair and Jackson looked at him. “This isn’t fair! I’ve finally found somewhere I belong, where I feel happy and actually have a family! I’ve even got the grumpy dad and the insane uncle! Don’t even get me started on the annoying siblings.”</p><p>“I heard that,” Peter shouted from the living room. “I’m not insane.”</p><p>“Dude, you went fucking <em>bonkers</em>!” Jackson stated, looking at Derek when he chuckled. “I’ve never heard you laugh, either. There’s going to be so much I miss out on when I die. Erica and Boyd finally getting married. Stiles trying to find the perfect ring for Lydia.” He groaned and wiped at his eyes furiously. “Even Isaac and Allison seem happy together. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you getting cozy with McCall, Uncle Bonkers.”</p><p>“Blame the booze,” Peter said and Jackson laughed through the tears.</p><p>“What about you, Jackson?” Derek asked, staring at the beta intently. “What about me? Who am I getting cozy with?”</p><p>“If you ever drank I’d be able to tell you.” Jackson sighed and pulled off the shirt, tilting his head back. “Is there any way to make this colder?”</p><p>Peter came to the door of the bathroom, eyes wide. “He has a fever?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s burning up bad,” Derek said and glanced at his uncle. “Could you take the car and get some ice? We need to fill the bath.”</p><p>“Of course. We’ll save you, Jacks,” Peter said and gave him a smile, before he ran from the loft.</p><p>Jackson growled and wiped at his eyes again. He sniffed and rested his arms on the tiles under the head of the shower, letting the water run down his back. “I didn’t realize this was the family I always wanted. I don’t want to lose them. I can’t lose them.”</p><p>“You won’t. I don’t think they’d let you go without a fight, either.” Derek sat back and ran his eyes over Jackson’s body. “You never did say who you got to be happy with. You didn’t really mention me, either.”</p><p>Jackson laughed and looked at Derek. “I have no idea about you. I’m sure there’s some woman in distress that’ll steal your heart.”</p><p>Derek nodded slowly, hearing the rest of the pack returning. “And what if I don’t want some woman in distress to steal my heart? What if I want a dying beta to take it, instead?”</p><p>“I already know I’m destined to be alone, Derek.” Jackson tilted his head back, letting the water rush over his face, trying to cool it down.</p><p>“Who’s dying?” Isaac demanded as he stood beside Derek. He narrowed his eyes at Jackson. “Were you in there fully clothed?”</p><p>Jackson stared at Isaac. “Were you and Stiles separated at birth? Both of you are acting like this is the weirdest thing you’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Isaac shrugged and nodded. “For me it is,” he admitted. “But Derek said you were dying?”</p><p>“I got a fever. The death bell I was hearing? Turns out I’ve been seeing a reaper, which means the bell tolls for me.” Jackson laughed without humor. “Fuck,” he whispered around the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat and looked at Isaac. “How was school?”</p><p>“Sucked, as usual. The classes were boring and Coach Finstock has almost completely lost his shit, since you ‘died.’” Isaac bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes. “Sorry. He’s been riding Scott super hard, wanting him to be as good as you. Problem is, even with werewolf powers, he really wasn’t as good as you.”</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Jackson muttered and jumped at the swat on his ass from Derek. “It’s true! When he became a werewolf, he kicked ass. Leading is something he’ll learn. It took me years to learn it, too.”</p><p>“Jesus, you really <em>are</em> dying,” Erica said as she rested against the door frame, staring at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say a nice thing about McCall, even after you became a werewolf.”</p><p>“Technically, he’s not pack. I don’t have to like him. I only tolerate him, because he’s friends with Stiles, Allison and Lydia. If they weren’t around, I’d probably gut him.” Jackson glared at Derek when he received another swat on the ass. “Would you leave my ass out of this?”</p><p>“What, you don’t want him to bite it again?” Boyd asked, dropping an arm around Erica’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, come on, guys! It was <em>one</em> time!” Jackson whined and straightened. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling the coolness on his throat and chest. “How long is it going to take Uncle Bonkers to get back with that ice?”</p><p>Isaac and Erica laughed, before Jackson’s words sank in. They cleared their throats and looked at Derek. He nodded at them. “You aren’t alone, Jackson,” he said when the others went back to the living room.</p><p>“I know, Derek. I have the pack. But a romantic entanglement?” Jackson shook his head. “That’s never going to happen. I’ve learned to accept it. I’m definitely happier being the groomsman than the groom. A lot less stress, for one thing. And all the buck’s nights I can organize.” He grinned at Derek, which froze when Derek glared at him. “You’re my alpha. You’re basically my dad.”</p><p>Hurt flashed through Derek’s eyes and Jackson opened his mouth to apologize, but Derek smirked. “Just as long as you know that means you’ll be spanked whenever you act out,” he said and Jackson huffed, flicking water at Derek.</p><p>“Okay, that <em>might</em> change my mind,” Jackson said and laughed at the amused expression on Derek’s face. “I’m still getting used to all of this, Derek. Loving and being loved? It’s all new to me. Plus, I’ve never been with a man before. I might have to talk to Danny about that.”</p><p>“That will probably be for the best,” Derek said softly and dropped his eyes. “Don’t feel obligated, because I’m your alpha, Jackson. I don’t want you to feel pressured into being with me.”</p><p>Jackson snorted. “That was never going to happen, Derek. I don’t go into relationships on anyone’s terms, but my own. I think it was you who told me to set the rules and live by them.” He shrugged as Derek gave a small smile. “Just don’t expect me to suck your cock on the first date.” Derek shook his head, his smile growing.</p>
<hr/><p>Peter finally got back, calling the others down to help him carry in the ice. Derek got the bath going, before helping with the load. Bags were ripped open and poured into the bath. Jackson smiled and stepped out of the shower, heating up almost instantly. He gratefully sank into the bath, letting the others pour the ice over him. He closed his eyes and sank lower. He never thought being frozen could feel so good.</p><p>Unknowingly, Jackson fell asleep. He woke with a gasp, something burning on his waist. Looking down, he saw blood tainting the iced water and stood up. Derek stared at him, eyes widening when he saw Jackson’s waist. Staring at his waist, Jackson frowned as he saw the bite mark there. His eyes met Derek’s, demanding to know what was happening. He knew it was insane to ask Derek, as he clearly had no idea, either.</p><p>The heat surged back to his body and Jackson slipped back into the icy water, submerging himself for a minute. He came back up and gazed at Derek. His alpha was staring at the ice that hadn’t melted yet, as though he wanted to point that out. Jackson tilted his head, about to ask what was wrong when he heard two new heartbeats approaching the loft.</p><p>In a few minutes, Deaton and Scott were standing in the bathroom, staring down at him. Jackson blinked up at them. He was going to assume that soaking in an ice bath wasn’t normal, either. Maybe it was because he still had his pants on, but he wasn’t about to give everyone a show again. Waking up in his birthday suit as a werewolf had been more than enough for him. He had no issue with his body, he just wanted it reserved for certain people to admire and appreciate.</p><p>“You still have the fever, then?” Deaton asked and Jackson nodded. “I’m surprised it took this long to show up. I figured you would get the fever within the first week of waking up as a werewolf. Sometimes, the change from kanima to werewolf is a rough one.”</p><p>“This wouldn’t have anything to do with me hearing a death bell, would it?” Jackson asked and Deaton frowned. “Oh yeah, I’m hearing a death bell and seeing a reaper.”</p><p>“They could feel like they’re owed a soul, but if the fever started a week within hearing the bell, yes. I would say that the reaper gave you the fever to help ease your passing,” Deaton explained as he sat on the edge of the tub, placing his hand to Jackson’s forehead.</p><p>“It’s been a week since I first heard the bell,” Jackson said and lowered his eyes.</p><p>Deaton nodded and checked his pulse. “The fever can be beaten. Unfortunately, the potion won’t make the transition any easier. It <em>will</em> be unbelievably painful for the next twenty-four hours.” He opened his bag of tricks and pulled out a vial with a red liquid in it.</p><p>“What great choices those are,” Jackson muttered and took the vial. “Death or pain.”</p><p>“It won’t taste…pleasant, either,” Deaton warned and Jackson sighed, glaring at him. “Medicine rarely tastes good.”</p><p>Jackson inhaled deeply and pulled out the cork. “Bottoms up,” he said and raised the vial, downing the contents in one go. “Oh god… You could’ve told the truth!” Swallowing several times, Jackson tried to breathe through his mouth. “That’s fucking vile!”</p><p>“Then I mixed it correctly. I suggest getting out of that bath. The iced water won’t help much. You need the heat, so the potion can move through your body faster.” Deaton stood and helped Jackson out of the bath.</p><p>Almost immediately, Jackson groaned and doubled over. He gripped Deaton and Derek’s shoulders tightly as they stood either side of him, keeping him supported. The heat spread through his entire body and his stomach wasn’t settling. Just as he thought he was about to vomit, the pain seared through his veins, making him scream.</p><p>The pack crowded into the bathroom, watching as Derek tried to soothe the newest beta. “Shh, it’s okay, Jacks. It’s okay,” Derek whispered, holding Jackson to his torso. “Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>Jackson slumped against Derek, unable to find the strength to remain upright. Derek’s warm hands on his body felt like they were scorching him. Sweat broke out everywhere and he turned back to the bath, wanting to slide back into the icy water. He panted, trying to get oxygen into his blood to cool down his system. He could vaguely make out that Derek had walked past his bedroom, taking him to the alpha’s room.</p><p>Another scream ripped from his throat as it felt like glass was swimming through his veins. He fell onto the bed, which one made him scream again at the pressure on his veins. The idea of curling into a ball flitted through his mind, but that meant moving. He gripped the soft, cool covers of the bed, knowing that his claws were destroying them. If he remembered anything in the morning, he would buy Derek a new set. If survived that long.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>When Jackson opened his eyes, he was standing at the foot of Derek’s bed, staring down at his body. His eyes widened and he found Derek beside the bed, staring at him, agony and fear in his eyes. Frowning, he turned around and jumped when he found a woman standing by the bedroom door. She smiled warmly at him and Jackson frowned. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, it was that he didn’t trust her purpose there.</p><p>The longer he stared at her, the more he felt he should know her. “I dreamt of you,” he said and her smile somehow got warmer. “After Derek scratched me. I dreamt of you and the old Hale house.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” she said and her voice made Jackson relax. “I’m Laura.”</p><p>Jackson frowned. “Laura,” he whispered and looked at Derek. “You’re his sister.” His eyes widened and he stared at Laura. “I’m <em>dead</em>?”</p><p>Laura chuckled and shook her head. “Not yet,” she said, her eyes dancing. “I’m your reaper. You have a chance to convince me to return you to your body or you come with me.”</p><p>“What’s it like to be dead?” Jackson asked, movement by the bed catching his attention. Derek was wiping his face down with a cloth. His eyes softened as he watched that. Derek was so clucky at times, it was actually adorable.</p><p>“Lonely,” Laura answered as she stood beside Jackson, also watching Derek. “I didn’t think he’d find someone to make him happy again. After the fire, he never smiled. When I died, I don’t think smiling even crossed his mind. When he had to kill Uncle Bonkers…” She trailed off, tears in her eyes. “And then what happened with you. I think he was about ready to give up, until you woke up as a werewolf.”</p><p>Jackson nodded. Derek’s life had been one train wreck after another. He honestly had no idea how Derek could continue on with life. Once he found out he was adopted, he wanted to die. If it wasn’t for his friends, Jackson knew he would have taken his own life. In the few seconds after Lydia brought him back from the kanima, he had wanted to die again. He knew there was some blight on his soul that he couldn’t redeem. Learning that he was a murderer… And still, Derek treated him like he was part of the pack.</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>The time he spent with the pack and the solo lessons with Derek, while painful, were honestly the best times of his life. He didn’t need to be arrogant Jackson Whittemore, he could just be Jackson. He was the newest beta that was learning the ropes of being a werewolf. Hell, even Uncle Bonkers helped when he could. Peter had seemed pained when he realized that Jackson had a fever. The pack cared about him deeply.</p><p>“I care about him,” Jackson said softly, seeing Derek rub his neck as he waited for the fever to break. “I care about all of them, even Uncle Bonkers.” He laughed. “He’s going to hate that name.”</p><p>“It sounds like you don’t want to leave,” Laura said and Jackson tensed when he felt her hand on his shoulder. “Is that something you want? Can you leave your family behind? The grumpy dad, the crazy uncle and the annoying siblings?”</p><p>Jackson shook his head. “Hell no. If I’m gonna die, it’s gonna be because someone clawed my heart out. I’m not losing to a fever.”</p><p>Laura laughed and squeezed Jackson’s shoulder. “I can see why he likes you. He saw something strong in you, even though you couldn’t see it.” She was silent for a moment, before she removed her hand. “It was never my intention to take you from him, Jackson,” she said and Jackson finally tore his eyes from Derek to look at her. “I would never want my baby brother unhappy. You make it able for him to let go of the guilt he carries. Somehow, you show him that life is worth living.”</p><p>“I don’t do anything, though. I just show up for his lessons and try to apply his terrible explanations.”</p><p>Laura grinned, her entire face lighting up. Jackson was certain that Derek’s would do the same thing. “Yeah, he is a bit of a terrible teacher,” she agreed.</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson swallowed, hearing the bell again. “Why am I hearing that?”</p><p>“You are meant to die, Jackson. You can either wake up or take my hand. You only have until the fourteenth ring, though.” Laura tilted her head as Jackson lowered his eyes. “What are you hesitating? You love the pack and they love you.”</p><p>“I’m a murderer,” Jackson whispered.</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t realize you had taken a life as a werewolf,” Laura said.</p><p>“I wasn’t a werewolf when it happened,” Jackson explained.</p><p>“Then who gives a shit?” Laura demanded with a glare. Jackson stared at her. She was scary when she wanted to be. Jackson was going to assume it was a Hale trait. “You’ve been given a new life as a werewolf. You can make of it what you want. You’re allowed to be happy, Jackson.”</p><p>“It’s been so long, I’m not sure I really remember what that’s like,” he said and sighed.</p><p>“Derek is the same. Maybe it’s time you both teach other something.” Laura smiled and Jackson stared at her. She would have made a much better teacher than Derek. She laughed, as though knowing what he was thinking. “Don’t count Derek out, just yet. He might be terrible when it comes to teaching werewolf stuff, but he’s pretty in touch with his feelings.”</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson smiled, his eyes drifting back to Derek. “If I went with you, would he ever be happy?”</p><p>“There would be moments. Nothing as concrete as with you, though.” Laura shrugged. “Do you know what a mate is, Jackson? And not in terms of slang.” Jackson frowned and shook his head. “Werewolves can feel when someone is a suitable mate. Their wolves recognize and appreciate everything the other has to offer. You might think you can’t offer much, but you offer loyalty, love and happiness. That’s something that Derek needs in his life. Derek offers warmth, stability and family. Those are definitely things you’ve felt were missing from your life.”</p><p>Jackson stared at her, her words repeating over and over in his mind. He had submitted to Derek easily, because he felt the pull. He felt those bonds creating the moment he accepted Derek as his alpha. He needed to work on them and strengthen them, but he could feel the entire pack. Hell, he even felt the bond with Allison, Stiles and Lydia. They were only honorary packmates.</p><p>“Please help Derek smile again.”</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>Jackson stared at Laura, before he hugged her tightly. He wished he could have met her as a werewolf. He would have loved to see her put Derek in his place and he laughed at the idea. Derek being bossed around by his older sister made him feel warm inside, something he hadn’t felt since he opened his eyes and saw his body. Laura had asked so little of him.</p><p>Release Laura, Jackson stepped back. “Will I be going back to that pain?’</p><p>
  <em>Gong.</em>
</p><p>“Oh my god, yes. Tell Derek to keep his nose clean.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jackson gasped as he opened his eyes, tears trickling from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. He took a moment to calm his racing heart. When he was certain he was alive, he looked around and found Derek passed out. He squeezed his hand gently and Derek’s eyes fluttered. Jackson smiled at him and laughed when Derek hugged him tightly, like he had just come back to life.</p><p>His eyes went to the bedroom door, half expecting to see someone standing there. When he didn’t see anyone, he shook his head and returned the hug to Derek. He inhaled deeply, smelling alpha, which calmed him, until he remembered that he was meant to be in pain. He didn’t feel hot, either. It was almost as though he was over the fever entirely.</p><p>“She lied to me!” Jackson hissed and huffed.</p><p>Derek pulled back and frowned at him. “Who lied?” he asked, brushing Jackson’s hair back.</p><p>“Laura,” Jackson answered and sat up. “She said I was coming back to pain. I don’t feel anything.”</p><p>Pain flashed through Derek’s eyes for a moment. “Laura?” he repeated and Jackson nodded.</p><p>“She was my reaper. She is scary when she wants to be,” Jackson said, watching as Derek dropped his head. “I’m sorry. I know you miss her. She misses you, too.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Derek cleared his throat. “So you actually died?” he asked and looked up, placing a hand on Jackson’s knee. “What was that like?”</p><p>“A little freaky. I saw my body, but Laura made it better,” Jackson replied with a shrug, before he laughed. “Oh, I could see her putting you in your place, dear Alpha.” He lost the laugh when he realized he had tears falling from his eyes again. He wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry. It just…I feel like I’ve known her since forever.”</p><p>“She had that effect on people.” Derek brushed a tear from Jackson’s cheek. “What did you two talk about?”</p><p>“You, Uncle Bonkers, the pack and death.” Jackson lowered his eyes, taking Derek’s hand and giving it a gentle massage. “We mostly spoke about how you’re a terrible teacher.”</p><p>“I can’t be that terrible. You’ve learned what you needed to,” Derek murmured, holding hold of a hand.</p><p>“Yeah, after I’ve translated it to Sanskrit and Afrikaans in my head,” Jackson teased with a grin. “I almost decided to die again.”</p><p>Derek frowned. “What made you stay?”</p><p>“You,” Jackson answered with a shrug. “The pack, even Uncle Bonkers. Plus, I got the feeling that Laura was going to kick my ass for the duration of my afterlife if I didn’t come back. Having one Hale kick my ass is more than enough.”</p><p>Derek laughed. “She had the effect on people, too.” The mirth slowly left his face, though his eyes continued to dance the same way Laura’s did. “I’m glad you came back to us.”</p><p>Jackson moved forward and hugged Derek, burying his nose into his throat. “I wish I could have met her as a werewolf,” he said and felt Derek’s arms slide around his waist. “She was awesome.”</p><p>“I wish you could’ve met her, too. She definitely would’ve beaten you into becoming the werewolf you always meant to be.”</p><p>Jackson smiled, a shiver running through his as Derek pressed his lips to his throat. He tilted his head back, a soft gasp escaping as Derek’s teeth grazed over the flesh and he was laid down. He finally understood what Laura meant by his wolf. Part of him was so happy, felt so secure with the alpha’s mouth on his throat that he never wanted that mouth to leave his skin again.</p><p>His claws ripping Derek’s shirt made Jackson pull back and blush. He pushed his wolf back, almost bargaining with it that it could have some fun with Derek later. At the moment, they were will talking about his deceased sister. Jackson sat up, Derek giving him very little room to do so.</p><p>“She had a message for you, as well,” Jackson said, staring into Derek’s eyes, booping his nose. “Keep your nose clean.”</p><p>Derek frowned, searching Jackson’s eyes, before a smile settled on his face. “She knows I will.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">End.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed it. If you did, drop a kudos or leave a comment.</p><p>Until the next one!</p><p>Peace.<br/>Auska.</p><p>(Also, a cookie to anyone that recognizes the title of this story and Have a Drink on Me. It doesn't mean much, but who doesn't like cookies? Honestly, I prefer brownies. So, brownie if you know. =3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>